Get it Right
by Ladyofwriting
Summary: What happens between Finn and Rachel after the episode Original Song. Will Finn keep going out with Quinn or take Rachel back? Will Rachel take Finn back after everything he has done? Is Quinn just using Finn to be Prom Queen? Finchel   other glee members
1. Chapter 1  What have I done?

Chapter 1

"Break a leg," said Finn Hudson

"Last time we were here you told me you loved me," said a sentimental Rachel Berry. She thought how much had changed since Sectionals last year. Now Finn was with Quinn.

"I really like your song," said Finn , who was trying to change the subject.

"Well listen carefully I mean every word of it," said Rachel as she walked away. Like she said to Quinn she was still not done fighting for Finn.

Rachel walked on stage and for the first time she was nervous. She had done many performances before but this was her own work. What if the audience hates it? She looked to the side and the music started to play, it was now or never.

_What have I done? I wish I could run._

_Away from this ship goin under_

_Just trying to help out everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_

Back stage Finn watches her wondering what she means? She is talking about a ship drowning and wanting to run. He really loved her voice it touched him in a way nothing had before. Tonight especially he could hear the emotion in her voice.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough _

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Cause my best intentions keep makin a mess of things_

_I just want to fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh how many times will it take for me_

_To get it right_

_To get it right_

_Can I start again, with my fate again_

_Cause I can't go back and endure this_

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes_

_But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this_

As the chorus began again, Finn was amazed. She really tapped into her emotions this time. He wanted to go up on stage and tell her she is good enough. He had always known she had a big heart and cared for others, she just didn't know how to show it properly. Rachel turned from the audience and faced him before she sang the next verse.

_So I throw my fist , throw a punch in the air,_

_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair_

_I'll send down a wish and I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally someone will see how much I care_

He couldn't help but smile. He loved her he always had. Whenever she sang he would fall in love with her all over again. But he still couldn't forgive her and yet he forgave Quinn, who had done a way worst thing then Rachel. It was almost harder to forgive a person you love. He felt vulnerable around Rachel no one had ever hurt him like that before. Yes it hurt when he found out about Quinn and Puck but Rachel messed him up big time. He thought she would never do anything to hurt him. But people make mistakes and if you really love them then you should forgive them.

_What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_My best intentions keep making a mess of things,_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take? Oooh_

_How many times will it take for me_

_To get it right, to get it right?._

As she sang the last note he just wanted to run onto the stage and kiss her. Let her know he forgives her and understand her. But that wasn't professional and he had to go onto the stage. He would let out everything he is feeling out onto the song. They started their song Rachel was amazing and the rest of the glee club had so much energy. When it was Finn time to sing he sang like he never had before he was so proud of everyone and still a bit on a high from listening to Rachel song. When the song finished and he saw how much the crowd liked their songs the first person he wanted to celebrate with was Rachel. He went over and hugged her , she looked surprised. He couldn't help but feel how right this was but then he saw Quinn and reality hit.

_**After seeing the Original Song episode I just felt inspired. I am not sure what the writers are going to do with Rachel and Finn but I thought why not write what I would like to happen. I hope everyone enjoyed the next chapter will be up shortly thanks **_____


	2. Chapter 2 Just got to live with it

Chapter two

As they waited for the judges to announce who won regional's Rachel felt like she was going to puke. She was the one who pushed for Original Songs and if they lost it would be her fault. The envelop was about to open, time felt like it was going by very slowly at that moment. Finally the women started to read and then said "New Directions." She couldn't believe it they had won, she wanted to find Finn but she stopped herself. He was with Quinn now she had to just come and accept that he didn't love her anymore. She just would have to settle with being his friend but he gave her that hug after they performed. They had a moment she felt it... no Rachel give it up she told herself.

Finn waited for Rachel outside of the building he wanted to talk to her. He didn't know what exactly he was going to say but he wanted to say something. He saw her come out and she smiled at him. "You were amazing Rachel. You blew me away and the song I listened to it"... but he was cut off

"I know you are with Quinn now and I am happy for you. I have known for a while but I just didn't want to accept it," admitted Rachel

"You have?" asked Finn he was sure what to think of this

"Quinn told me when she was supposed to help with the song. "

"Oh, "said Finn I told Quinn not to tell her thought an annoyed Finn

"I am not going to lie it hurt hearing it but it help me write the song. I guess being a star really means you have to be a lone," said Rachel

"You don't have to ..," said Finn as she cut him off again

"Can we just be friends? I really want that even if we are not together I still want you to be part of my life," said Rachel faking a smile. She was really trying to think of him over herself and Quinn made him happy. That is all she wanted was for him to be happy.

"Of course," said Finn as he tried to hide his disappointment

"Great," said Rachel as she tried to hide her tears, it really was over with him. He had forgiven her but it didn't matter he loved Quinn. She needed to leave this was too much for her; "I better go my Dads have made a victory dinner."

"Bye," said Finn he wanted to yell out to her not to leave but he couldn't. He had made a choice with Quinn and he had to live with it. He cared for Quinn a lot, she was his first girlfriend, and he owed it to Quinn and himself to give it another chance.

Quinn had watched the whole conversation between Finn and Rachel. She wasn't stupid she knew Finn still had feelings for her. He looked so in awe watching her do her song, if you really think about it she helped her write that song with her mean words. Well she had to keep him away from Rachel; it is her and Finn's destiny to be Prom King and Queen. "Hey you," said Quinn as she put her arm on Finn's back.

"I have to go, Kurt needs a ride home," lied Finn he couldn't deal with Quinn at the moment

"Okay well call me tonight we need to start campaigning for Prom King and Quinn," called Quinn as Finn walked away.

The next day in Glee club Mr. Schue told them for to vote for the person who shined the most at Regional's and was a leader. Finn thought that was an easy one, he hoped everyone would put their feelings aside for Rachel and vote for her.

"You look really hot today," whispered Quinn into Finn's ear.

Finn saw Rachel looking over, how did the three of them get back to where they started last year? He hated all this confusion he was feeling. Mr. Schue came back into the room he was talking to Ms. Holiday on the phone he sounded really weird thought Finn.

"Ms Holiday sends her best and can't wait to congratulate you all in person when she gets back from her meditation retreat!" exclaimed Mr. Schuster "We all know winning Regionals was a team effort and Nationals isn't going to be any different. But like in sports every winning team every winning team has a player that rises above the rest and carry their team to victory. The M.V.P, I would like to start a tradition of honouring that player after every one of our competitions. So through a unanimous vote, by all of you. I would like to announce are Regionals M.V.P is, Miss Rachel Berry."

Finn noticed how surprised Rachel was, not like her normal self who would just have expected it. She had changed a lot in the last couple of months he thought.

"Congratulations Rachel," said Mr Schue

"Thank you. If you wouldn't mind I would like to say a few words," replied Rachel

"Sure," said Mr Schue

"Here she goes making me regret voting for her," complained Santana

"First of all I would just like to say how amazing the song you wrote was, I was so inspired. You know it's funny I have won a lot of trophies before through singing and dancing competitions," said Rachel as she started to get emotional, " But I have always felt like the girl who never get the best ring and maybe I never will. But today and at Regionals. The way you guys believed in me and took a chance with me, "she said as tears rolled down her face, "All I ever wanted to feel is special and to feel chosen. I just wanted to thank you guys for giving me that. And that's all."

Finn was happy she was letting everyone see the real her more. Everyone went up to hug her, he thought he would sit out of that. He didn't want to make things any more complicated than they already were. Though he desperately wanted too and that was the problem.

_**Thanks for all the views and comments. It really means a lot. Next chapter it will be completely new material no more original song dialogue. Thanks again! Tell me what you think and suggestions are always appreciated **___


	3. Update

Thank you for all the nice reviews it means a lot to me that you all liked my story. I have been really busy with school. But I am almost done school and I will update soon. Since they already got back together am going to continue it from the season finale. I plan to start it from after the season 2 finale and write how I feel their relationship will play out. I hope you guys are all still interested, thanks again


End file.
